


Юстировка

by naid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naid/pseuds/naid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to L. and Nika Darkness for their help and support.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Юстировка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317640) by [supercilious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercilious/pseuds/supercilious). 



> Thanks to L. and Nika Darkness for their help and support.

_Это не мои лёгкие._  
Порой, когда я не занят, на меня внезапно накатывает это ощущение, и ни о чем другом думать не получается.  
 _Это не мои лёгкие. Это не моё тело._  
На пробу сгибаю руку, пытаясь соразмериться с собственной силой. Мне как-то раз дали стакан воды — он треснул и раскололся прежде, чем я поднес его ко рту. Чего бы не хотели достигнуть Патриоты, их целям не сбыться: если верить врачу, Большая Мама меня поломала, и это сказывается в мелочах. Очевидно же, что я должен знать предел своих возможностей. Уметь держать предметы, не разрушая их.  
Я с врачами не согласен — но я всего лишь солдат, им виднее. Вот только раньше таких проблем вообще не было. Представить не могу, чтобы я оторвал от машины дверь просто по неосторожности.  
Трудно приспособиться к чему-то настолько… нереальному. Наномашины меня _улучшили_ , но «теперь» и «тогда» — всё равно что пушка в сравнении с ножом. Половина мыслей — о том, как мне больно. Порой я еле переношу эту боль, и даже не знаю, что взаправду, а что мерещится. Каждый вдох провоцирует на крик, я измучен, вымотан, и всё, чего хочу — отправиться домой и извиниться перед Роуз за то, как мы расстались.  
Иногда я просыпаюсь с пересохшим горлом и мокрыми от слёз глазами. Мне неловко, но все вокруг молчат, и я тоже об этом не говорю. Никогда не могу вспомнить, что именно мне снилось, но знаю и так.  
Жизнь, которую я всегда хотел, и которую у меня отбирают.  
Раз  
за разом.  
Ведь эти сны — всё, что у меня осталось.


End file.
